Maybe Baby
by teddyshoney
Summary: Finn needs advice on how to tell how old Sam is when he's little. Kurt's response: an anecdote. This story was inspired by a prompt from ttfan111robstar1. I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but I hope you like it. This story is in the same 'verse as Daddy's Little Tiger and Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Blaine Anderson but happened before DLT. WARNING: AGE PLAY


Kurt had just tucked Blaine in for his nap when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered, not even looking at the screen.

"Hey, bro." Finn's voice sounded through the line.

"Hi," Kurt answered. He began to pick up the lunch dishes and carry them to the sink.

"How do I know how old Sam is?" Finn asked, getting straight to the point, which was unusual for him.

Kurt was surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Like, when he's little. How do I know how old he is?"

"Well, you can usually tell based on how he's acting and how he speaks when he's little. Did you read any of those blogs I sent you? I know at least one of them talked about that."

Finn made a non-committal noise. "How old is Blaine?"

"It varies sometimes," Kurt replied, plopping down on the couch. The lunch dishes would have to wait. "He's usually around three, though."

"Oh..." Finn paused then asked, "How old is Sam?"

Kurt laughed at that. "How should I know?"

"How did you know how hold Blaine was?" he asked again, sounding desperate.

"Well, I...um...I didn't," Kurt replied. He smiled a little as he thought about it.

"What do you mean?" Finn demanded.

"I mean that I thought he was a lot littler at the beginning than he actually was," Kurt said, irritated by his brother's tone. "I thought he was more of an infant. Or...that he wanted to be anyway."

"How'd you find out he wasn't?"

"That's a long story..."

**~Flashback~**

"Blaine?" Kurt called as he came into the apartment, his hands full of bags.

"I'm in here, Kurt," Blaine called from the living room.

"Can you go to the bedroom? I have something I want to show you."

There was a soft rustling, then Blaine poked his head around the doorway to the living room. "We can't talk in here?" he asked. "I'm watching TV."

"I'd rather talk in the bedroom," Kurt replied. "You can pause your show."

"'kay."

Kurt heard the noise from the living room stop before gentle feet made their way down the hallway. Their bedroom door closed with a soft click. Kicking off his shoes, Kurt made his way down the hallway toward their bedroom with his bags in hand. It was Friday, he'd been shopping, and he was eager to spend the weekend with his husband. Or...his baby.

When Kurt stepped into the room, he found Blaine sitting on his side of their bed, legs crossed, picking at his fingernail. "Don't pick," Kurt instructed as he walked in, nudging the door shut with his foot. He plopped the bags on the bed and smiled at his husband. "I went shopping today," he said.

"I can tell," Blaine deadpanned, looking at all the bags on the bed. "At the ABDL store?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I thought we wanted to play this weekend."

Blaine nodded. "Uh huh." Just thinking about it was making him feel littler.

"So, I bought us some stuff," Kurt continued, reaching into one of the bags. He pulled out a package of diapers and set them out on the bed, watching Blaine's face. "What do you think?"

"Um...we hadn't talked about diapers."

"I know. I just thought they'd help. Are you okay with them?" Kurt was quick to try to ease Blaine's mind. "If you don't want to use them, we don't have to," he reassured him. "I can take them back."

"It's okay," Blaine said. "We...we can try them." He wanted Kurt to be happy. He knew it was a lot for him to have to constantly take care of Blaine when they played. If he could make Kurt happy, he'd feel better about it."

"If you're sure," Kurt said, waiting for Blaine's nod. Once his baby had confirmed it, he moved on, pulling out a package of pacifiers.

Blaine smiled. He had wanted to try those. He normally sucked his thumb, and Daddy didn't seem to mind that, but Blaine had read it was dirty and could make him sick, so he wanted to try. These pacifiers were cute. One was blue with a little red truck on it, and the other was green with a mustache and the words "Little Mister" printed underneath. "I like those," he said, reaching out a finger to touch them gently.

"Good," Kurt said, smiling. He grabbed the bottles next. "Are these okay?" he asked, setting them in front of Blaine."

"Um..." Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He didn't really feel like a baby when he was little. More like a toddler, but he wanted to make Kurt happy. "We can try them."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, double checking. Blaine didn't seem as excited about these things as he'd hoped he would.

"Uh huh," Blaine replied.

Next, Kurt showed him the onesie he'd purchased. It was white with thin blue stripes and little yellow duckies all over it. After that was approved, Kurt dumped out the toys he'd bought, emptying out the bag. There were soft blocks, teething rings, rattles, crinkly books, and a soft, brown bunny. "Is it all okay, baby?" he asked, checking in again. He just wanted Blaine to be happy.

Blaine nodded, not sure what to say.

"Are you ready to play?" Kurt asked. Maybe he didn't want to be little yet. Maybe that's why he wasn't excited. He was surprised when he got a tentative nod. "How about this?" Kurt suggested, moving to sit on their bed and pulling Blaine to his side. "How about we get you into a diaper and your onesie and then we'll cuddle on the bed, and you can have a bottle. What do you think of that?" When they started, he'd read a few blogs that suggested that they just jump right in and act like nothing was different. He figured that would work well for this, too."

"'kay," Blaine said meekly, not sure he was ready for this. "What do you want me to do?"

Kurt patted the bed as he stood. "Just lay here on your back. I'll take care of everything else." He leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss on the nose. "I love you, baby," he whispered.

"Love you, Daddy," Blaine replied, feeling himself sinking into his little space. He was going to try these new things. He was going to try for Daddy.

"You remember your safewords?" Kurt asked.

"Uh huh. Yellow and red," Blaine repeated.

"Good boy," Daddy praised, moving to the end of the bed and pulling open the package of diapers. He made quick work of changing Blaine from his pants and underwear into his diaper. He was happy that his boy was being so compliant, but he knew it must be a little bit uncomfortable. Blaine wasn't embarrassed; Kurt had seen him naked thousands of times, just never to put a diaper on him before. Once the tabs were secure, he helped Blaine sit up and pulled off his shirt. Then, he set about taking the tags off the onesie.

While Blaine waited, he did an experimental butt wiggle. The diaper wasn't so bad, he guessed. He was thick and made him feel like he had on 10 pairs of underwear. But, other than that, it was soft and relatively comfortable. He didn't feel like anything was getting crushed or that the diaper was too tight.

"Arms up, please," Daddy instructed, holding the onesie over his head. He guided Blaine's arms through the holes and popped his head through before pushing at his shoulder a little, urging him to lie back down. He efficiently snapped the onesie up then rounded the bed to kiss all over Blaine's face. "You're so cute!" he praised. "So cute and so good! Are you ready for your bottle?"

Blaine nodded shyly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"I bet you're hungry," Daddy crooned, picking Blaine up and moving him to the floor. He settled the boy down on his tummy and put a few toys in front of him. "Stay here and play with your toys he instructed. Daddy's going to go make you a bottle. He'll be right back." Then, he left before Blaine could say anything, taking the bottles and pacifiers with him.

Blaine wasn't really sure what to do. Daddy had left him with a book, a rattle, and the bunny. These toys weren't like what he was used to playing with. Usually, Daddy would give him a car or a coloring book. He knew what to do with those. These toys were strange. Idly, he flipped through the book. It was a black and white book with a fake mirror inside the back cover. Blaine wondered what the point of the mirror was. Everything was blurry, and he couldn't see anything. At least there were some different textures. He ran his thumb over a rough fish and a soft puppy, liking the feel of the puppy's fur. He tried shaking the rattle but quickly put it down. It felt weird. He picked up the bunny and looked at it next. He liked the bunny. It was just a plain brown bunny with long, soft ears, a cute pink nose, and two round black eyes that were stitched on. He felt like the bunny was smiling at him. Gently, he laid his head on the bunny's soft back and closed his eyes, rubbing the bunny's ear against his upper lip. He liked that. He'd have to think of a good name for the bunny.

When Kurt came back in the room, he thought Blaine was asleep. He was lying on the floor, eyes closed, his head pillowed on the bunny. Smiling, he set the bottle and clean pacifier down on the nightstand before gently shaking Blaine. "Baby, time to wake up for your bottle," Kurt urged.

Blaine blinked slowly. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he had been so bored waiting for Daddy...

"Hi, baby!" Kurt greeted with a smile. "Did you fall asleep? Are you a tired baby?"

Shaking his head, Blaine said, "No' s'eepy."

"I think you might be. I think, after your bottle, my baby will get to take a nice, long nap." He tried to pick Blaine up, but the boy struggled, rolling away from him and sitting up.

"No nap," Blaine insisted, crossing his arms.

"Babies need lots of sleep," Kurt reminded him gently, picking him up.

"No' a baby! Pu' me down!" Blaine insisted, struggling.

"Babies can't walk," Daddy said, managing to get him to the bed without dropping his wiggling boy. "Let's have a nice, warm bottle and then a nice nap. You'll feel better and not be so grouchy." He tickled Blaine's tummy a little, climbing up next to him on the bed.

Blaine giggled a little at that, but tried to maintain his pouty lower lip. "No' gwouchy," he insisted.

"Mhm," Daddy mumbled, grabbing the bottle and holding it to Blaine's lips. "Have your bottle, baby." He pressed the nipple against Blaine's lips until the boy took it. Then, he settled them back against the pillows, cradling Blaine against him and began to hum their wedding song, _Come What May_.

It took Blaine a few minutes to get the hang of the bottle. If he sucked too hard, nothing came out. If he held the nipple in his mouth too loosely, the milk poured out too fast, and he nearly choked. He did have to say that it tasted pretty good. It was a little bit chalky, but it was sweet and warm. It was making him sleepy, something that he definitely did NOT want to mention to Daddy.

When the bottle was nearly gone, Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes drooping a little. Gently, he removed the nipple from between Blaine's lips and moved the boy to his shoulder, patting at his back. He hummed a little more, rocking them back and forth for a few minutes. Then, he gently laid Blaine back down on the bed, put a pacifier in his mouth, and tucked the bunny from the floor in his arms. With a kiss to the forehead, he said, "Sleep well, my baby. I'll come check on you later."

That woke Blaine up. "No!" he shouted, sitting up. "No yeave! Daddy stay!"

"No. It's naptime," Kurt reminded him. It was important to be firm.

"No! No nap!"

"Yes, nap. Go to sleep, my baby. Shh, shh, shh."

"No!" Blaine glared at Daddy with his arms crossed and his lip pooched out. He didn't like this. He wasn't sleepy.

"Blaine, you need to stay in bed and take a nap, please. Lay down. You don't have to close your eyes, but lay down and have some quiet time."

"No!"

Kurt turned to leave, hoping that Blaine would listen if he just gave him some space. He didn't feel like he was very good at the whole parenting thing yet. Then, he heard another set of feet on the floor behind him. "Blaine, babies can't walk," he reminded again, turning around. He scooped Blaine into his arms again. "Let's get back into bed."

"Noooooo," Blaine wailed, flailing. "Noooo naaaaaap!"

"Shh," Kurt replied, laying him back on the bed and popping the pacifier he'd spit out back into his mouth. He laid a gentle hand on Blaine's tummy and rubbed small circles, humming their wedding song again. After a few minutes, he tried to walk away again.

Blaine followed. "No nap," he repeated for the millionth time.

Again, Kurt picked him up and put him back on the bed. "Stay here," he instructed firmly. "It's naptime." With that, he turned around again and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Blaine lay on the bed and huffed. This wasn't fair. He wasn't tired. He wasn't even a baby! That thought stuck with him for a moment. He wasn't a baby. He didn't want to be a baby. Sure, he was pretending for Daddy, but being a baby wasn't the same as when he was little. When he was little, he didn't really have big thoughts. Sometimes, they'd flit through his mind, but he was usually focused on what they were doing. Now, he was just pretending. The bottle was okay. He liked the bunny. But the rest of it was...well, he didn't want to do it all the time. It just wasn't what he felt. He wanted Daddy to be happy, but Daddy wouldn't be happy if he wasn't being a good baby. And Blaine just didn't think he could be good at it. At least, not yet. With a yawn, he snuggled into the blankets. If Daddy wanted him to take a nap, he would. He'd just talk to Daddy about it later. He would understand. He sucked on his pacifier, which was not as good as his thumb, and concentrated on falling asleep.

In the living room, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't hear Blaine getting up or crying. He had one. Blaine had been tired, and he needed a nap. Sitting down on the couch, Kurt grabbed his laptop and opened it to the ABDL store's website. He'd asked the lady at the store that afternoon if she knew where he could get furniture, and she'd recommended he order it from them online.

So, Kurt set about buying what he thought he'd need. A crib was a must. He looked through the pictures, picking out a beautiful one. It was white wood with an adorable mobile of zoo animals. It played three different songs and had a recording option so he could play their song for Blaine. He ordered a zoo animals sheet set to go with it. Next, he picked out a changing table. He didn't want to hurt his back bending over the bed all the time, so he chose a sturdy one that matched the white wood of the bed with two cubbies underneath for storing diapers, wipes, and rash cream. Then, he picked out a rocking chair. This, too, was white wood but it had a soft, cream colored cushion and a music setting as well. Lastly, he picked out a high chair. He wasn't sure if they'd need it with Blaine using bottles, but he thought it might be useful anyway.

Excitedly, he looked over his cart, making sure that he loved each piece. Then, with a few clicks, he logged into his account and ordered the furniture. Satisfied with himself and sure that Blaine would be happy when they arrived on Monday, Kurt kicked back, put his feet on the couch and waited for his baby to wake up.

An hour later, Blaine woke up, stretching. Something felt weird. He wiggled, trying to figure out what it was. Then, he remembered. The diaper. He was supposed to be Daddy's baby right now, and he didn't want to be. As he rolled to his side to see what time it was, he felt something poke his cheek. His pacifier. He must have spit it out while he was sleeping. It was almost 6pm. Daddy would be coming in to check on him soon. Then, they could talk.

He rolled back over, and his hand found the soft bunny. He picked it up, looking at it's face. "What should I call you?" he wondered aloud. He didn't really feel little right then. It was probably because he hadn't been very little when he fell asleep. But, he could still name his bunny. He thought for a few minutes. He wanted something sophisticated and cute. He was beginning to feel little again as he stared at the bunny's smiling face. "Jack Rabbit," he pronounced suddenly, tilting his head a little as he looked at him. "You like that name?"

He made the bunny nod.

Then, a huge smile broke out on his face, and he hugged the bunny tightly. Shifting to his back again, he held the bunny in front of him, making it dance as he sang, falling back into his little space, "_Dis is Jack Wabbit an' I is Bwaine. Jack is my fwiend and he yuvs to pway_!"

At that moment, Kurt came in. He smiled at the sight of Blaine playing with his bunny. "Hi, baby," he greeted, walking to the bed. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Hi, Daddy," Blaine whispered.

"Come here," Kurt invited, holding his arms open.

Blaine sat up and hugged Daddy tightly. He liked this. It was nice to snuggle and hug and be loved. It was his most favorite part of being little.

After a few moments, Daddy gently pulled back, looking Blaine in the eyes. "Did you go potty in your diaper?" he asked, reaching down to Blaine's crotch to check.

Blaine whined. He didn't use his diaper, and he didn't want to. He needed to talk to Daddy. "Daddy, I-" he began, but was interrupted by Kurt pushing the pacifier back into his mouth.

"I'm going to go make you another nice bottle for your tummy," Kurt said smiling as he moved Blaine to the floor. "You stay here and play, and I'll be right back." He grabbed a few toys from the bag at the end of the bed, setting them down in front of Blaine.

"No, Daddy, I-" Blaine tried, spitting out the paci so he could talk.

"Silly, baby," Daddy said, bending down to pop the paci back in. "You have to keep this in your mouth. Otherwise, you'll be sad." He felt a little bit bad for doing that to Blaine, but he was trying to make all of this seem normal so Blaine wouldn't feel awkward. He was doing this for his baby. "I'll be right back," he promised, seeing Blaine's eyes beginning to well up. "I just have to make a bottle for your tummy."

As Kurt left the room, Blaine began to cry. This wasn't fair. He wanted Daddy to be happy, but Daddy wasn't listening. An' he was 'posed to. He was 'posed to listen to Blaine. Because, even before he was a little baby for Daddy, he was Daddy's baby, and Daddy loved him. Looking at the toys in front of him, three soft blocks, a different rattle, and the bunny, he felt the tears begin to leak down his cheeks. He grabbed Jack Rabbit, holding him tight to his chest, and cried, waiting for Daddy to come back and make it better.

When Kurt came back, he found Blaine laying on the floor, big tears dripping off of his nose and chin. "Oh, my poor baby," Kurt soothed, setting the bottle on the nightstand and bending down to pull Blaine close. "It's okay." He picked him up and carried him to the bed, holding him close and rocking for a few minutes until Blaine didn't seem to be crying anymore. "I'm sorry you were sad," he apologized, making eye contact with Blaine. "Let's get you a bottle, and you'll feel lots better."

Blaine spit out his pacifier again. "Daddy, I nee-" He was interrupted again by the nipple of the bottle in his mouth. He sputtered, pushing at the bottle with both hands. "Da-" he tried again. Tears began to fill his eyes again, and this time, when he succeeded in pushing the bottle out of his mouth, he said one word: "Yellow."

Immediately, Kurt set the bottle down on the nightstand and pulled Blaine close to him. "What's the matter?" he whispered in Blaine's hair, rubbing his shoulder and placing light kisses on top of his head. "I'm listening, and I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine murmured, shifting so he was leaning against Daddy's chest. He tried to summon his big side so he could tell Daddy exactly what he needed to say. Finally, after a deep breath, he said, "Daddy, I wanna make you happy." He couldn't quite pull himself back all the way, but he knew that Kurt would be okay with that if he didn't drift too much into his little speech. "I want to be your baby, but 'm not that little," he tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I mean," Blaine said, shifting to make eye contact, "that I don' wanna wear diapers or have bottles or play with baby toys alla time. 'm usually bigger."

"Oh," Kurt said, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought you might li-"

"It's okay," Blaine interrupted, knowing where this was going. "I want you to be happy, too, an' if you want me to be a baby, I'll try. Jus'... not alla time. Please?" He watched Kurt's face, looking for a reaction.

"Blaine, baby," Kurt said, kissing his forehead. "I was trying to make YOU happy. I thought this was what you wanted."

"Well..." Blaine said, "I don' mind some of it."

"Like what?"

"Yike, bottles is okay sometimes."

"Like when?"

"Mmm, maybe when 'm extra s'eepy? Or when I feel icky?" Blaine couldn't help himself. He knew he was supposed to stay big for safeword conversations, but it was hard. He liked being little with Daddy, and Kurt made it easy.

"So, when you're sleepy or don't feel well, we could try a bottle?" Kurt asked.

"Uh huh!"

"Is there anything else?" Kurt asked. He could tell that Blaine had shifted again, and he wanted them to be able to play again, in a way that made Blaine happy.

"Um, dis," Blaine said, holding up the pacifier. "When 'm icky, too."

"Okay. Why?" Kurt asked. Apparently, Blaine preferred to suck his thumb, which was fine.

"Ewwy germs," Blaine explained, holding up his thumb.

"Alright," Kurt agreed, nodding. "Anything else?"

"Wan' Jack," Blaine said, pointing to the bunny on the floor.

"Jack? The bunny?"

"Uh huh," Blaine replied, nodding vigorously. "He my fwiend."

"Okay. You can keep Jack Rabbit," Kurt agreed. "Do you want him now?"

"P'ease!"

Kurt retreated to the floor and grabbed the stuffie, holding him out to Blaine who took him, grinning. "We p'ay now, Daddy?" he asked excitedly.

"In a minute," Daddy replied, coming to sit next to him again. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" When the boy shook his head, Kurt went on. "Well, there's something I need to tell you."

Blaine hung his head. "Sowwy," he whispered. "You is sad now."

"No, baby, that's not it. I'm not sad," Kurt replied, pulling Blaine in to lean against him again. "I'm glad you were honest with me. You have to be happy with what we're doing when we play. And as long as you're happy, I'll be happy."

"Then why you make me be a baby?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Because, sometimes, Daddy is silly," Kurt explained. "Sometimes, he thinks he knows something, and he acts without talking to you about it first." He paused, then added, "That's what I need to tell you. I bought some furniture."

Blaine looked at him curiously. "Furn'ture?"

"I wanted to turn one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery for you. So, I ordered a crib, a changing table, a rocking chair, and a high chair," Kurt said. "I'll cancel the order, though. I just wanted to tell you."

"You yike me to be baby?" Blaine asked, an idea coming to him.

"I want you to be whatever age you want to be," Daddy reminded him gently. "That's what's important."

"Keep it," Blaine decided, snuggling into Daddy with Jack Rabbit.

"Keep it? The furniture?"

Blaine nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Why? You won't use it."

"Sometimes," Blaine said, looking at Daddy. "I use it sometimes. Sometimes, I be a baby."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, deciding that Blaine was too little to talk about this anymore. They could discuss it some other time. For now, it was time to make it up to his baby. "What would you like to do now?"

"P'ay!" Blaine shouted, scooting off the bed. "Jack an' me is gonna zoom cars!"

"Would you like me to change you out of that diaper and onesie?" Daddy asked.

Blaine wrinkled his nose. "No! I p'ay now! Come on!" He reached a hand out for Daddy, bouncing eagerly on the balls of his feet.

"Okay," Kurt chuckled, sliding off the bed to take Blaine's hand. "Let's go play." They could worry about the diaper and onesie later.

**~End Flashback~**

Finn was silent on the other end of the line for a few moments after Kurt's story. Then, "So, did you ever use it? The nursery?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, running his hand through his hair. "We do every so often. Blaine uses his crib when he's sick and doesn't want me to catch it. We use the changing table for boo boos. And he likes to rock in the rocking chair when he's upset. The highchair is for punishments, actually."

Finn was quiet again. "So, do you think Sam wants to be a baby?" 

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that. "I think you'll just have to ask him."

"But, ugh!" Finn complained. "I don't know how to do this!"

"I didn't either," Kurt said. "No one does when they start out. You just have to do it until you're both comfortable."

With a sigh, Finn said, "Fine. Thanks, bro."

"Anytime." And with that, he hung up. He leaned back against the couch, sighing. He hadn't thought about "the baby incident," as he and Blaine had lovingly dubbed in, in quite sometime. As he was thinking, he heard the gentle patter of Blaine's feet against the carpet.

"Daddy?" he asked sleepily as he stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes. Jack Rabbit was tucked firmly under his arm.

"Hi, baby," Kurt greeted, patting the couch cushion next to him. "Come sit with me."

Blaine made his way over, collapsing next to Daddy and leaning heavily against him. "Wha' doin'?" he wanted to know between yawns.

"Oh, Uncle Finn called me."

"He gonna be Sam's Daddy?"

"I think so."

"Good," Blaine said, crossing his arms. "Sam nee's him."

"He needs Uncle Finn?"

"Uh huh." Blaine paused for a moment. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You fink Sam would yike some books to read with his Daddy?"

"Maybe."

"We go shoppin' sometime?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled. Blaine had wanted Sam to be little so badly. They would have to try to spend some time with Sam and Uncle Finn once the two were more comfortable together. Kurt didn't think they'd even seen one another yet, so that could be a ways off. "Did you have a nice nap, baby?" Kurt asked, focusing back on his little one.

Blaine nodded. "Daddy wead?"

"Okay. What do you want to read?"

"Sumpin' funny?"

"Go pick it out," Kurt encouraged. "I'll be right here."

"'kay," Blaine said, sliding off the couch again. "Daddy?"

"What, baby?"

"I has bottle while we read?"

Kurt smiled. Blaine was hungry and apparently to tired for a regular snack. There was no way he knew about Kurt's conversation with Finn that afternoon. "Of course," he said, standing up. "Go get your book, and I'll be right back."

"Fank you." Blaine blew him a kiss. "Yuv you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, baby."


End file.
